Kurama's mates
by Inutiger432
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are going on a mission and on this mission a another demon wants sasuke and naruto as its mate will kurama take them before the demon or will he lose them forever? kur/sasu/naru. Yaoi smut comments and reviews please


AN/ hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice

i hope you like it

Injoy!

Kurama talking in naruto's mind: **" talk"**

normal talking: " talk "

thoughts:" _talk"_

 **disclaimer : I do not own** **naruto**

Naruto pov

I was bout to get ready for the day when kurama desited to interrupt me

" **hey kit why dont we go on a mission today since their is nothing to do** " he said I finish dressing and start to walk to the door " **and mabe let me out for a little during it "** I sigh I know why kurama wants to come out and that can wait

" kurama that can wait into later and about the mission let's see if their is any missions so let's go see the hokage" I said

After wase left the house we when to ramen ichiraku for some food then start to walk to the hokage tower. But that is into I see sasuke at the corner " hey kurama can we ask sasuke if he wants to joints on the mission" I said hopfuully _I hope kurama said yes i though "_ **I don't know kit let's see if he will agree to it, and kit I know you like him** "

" Hey sasuke wait up " I yelled he stop and turn around

U" what do you want dope " he said with a bored face as he wait for me to catch up to him. As I finelly catch up to him I trip over my own foot I close my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't happen I open my eyes and see that I'm on top of sasuke.

I start to blush and realize how close I am to so close that I can feel his breath on my lips. I see sasuke at my lips the back to my eyes I start to lean in into are lips are a centimeter away I pull away quickly which snap us out of it

" I'm sorry I fell on you " I said blushing then I stand up and brush my pants off " it's ok it was an accident" he said after we brush are selfs off we **started** to walk again.

" **well that was fun but you should of kiss him then You can share him but you are alway the best and I perfer you more kit "** I blushed when he said that

" thanks kurama but just from that you now haft to fix the problem I have" all I hear was purring " **i love to kit but I love it more if your uchiha friend was helping but like I said I prefer you kit"** I can feel the tightness in the front of my pants " oh kurama, us talking about this is giving me a hard on and I mean it you will be the one fixing it " I said but all I hear was purring and growling I shiver at the growl.

I was going to said something but sasuke said that we were at the tower. Just as we were about to walk in " sasuke I was thinking about going on a mission do you want to join me " I ask all he thought about it then said sure.

sasuke pov

I was walk to the hokage tower when I hear " hey sasuke wait up " I stop and turn around and seen naruto running to me.

As Im waiting I start to think about how cute naruto was right now but before I finish I was on the ground with a blushing naruto on me.

The cute innocent face he have on turn me on feeling the tightness I my pants that I'm suprise that naruto doesn't feel it oh god I hope he doesn't feel it but that is into I realized that I was looking at his lips but then back at his eyes then naruto start leaning closer my heart is pounding.

Just as are lips were about to touch he quickly pulled back and stood up brushing he's pants as he apologize then helped me as I said it was an accident then we started to walk again.

As we were walking I look at naruto, _he is blushkng why is he blushing please tell me he didn't feel it when he was on me but the blush looks very cute on him and the way the sun make he's hair glow every time it hits it and the_ way _he giggles_ but that is into I realized that we were at the hokage tower" naruto we are at the hokage tower" I said

But that is into I hear the one question that surprised me " sasuke I was thinking about going on a mission do you want to join me " he said I though about it for ages minuets then I said sure.

Naruto pov

We walk in and went to the hokage's Office

Just as we reach the office " **kit I hope we get a mission because then you can let me out and I can have your sweet kisses"** he said as we walk in i see the hokage sitting at her desk she must of heard us because she lift her head us to see us. " what do you want naruto " she said I gave her a brave look " miss hokage we would like a mission that is available" I said with a smile

she looked at us then back at her paper " this is a C rank mission I need a flower that's called the kitsune and the demon in your head knows about it and that the flower is very rare it helps with a medicines that is also rare the flower is in the land of tea this is a three week mission you will all start tomarrow you may go " she said

We nod and when to go get ready for the mission but sasuke turn to me

" dope I will meet you in the morning at the gate don't be late see ya tomarrow " he said and we walk are seprets ways but that is into kurama " **kit can I finally come out now I need you kisses "** he said as we walk home " yes kurama you can come out after we are home " I said

It didn't take long for us to get home but as so as we get in the door kurama begging to come out " hang on kurama " as I move to the middle of the room

" shadow clone jujitsu " I yelled and one clone appears after that I did some signs and red chakra flows out into the clone that turns into the nine tailed fox

" you better turn into your human form kurama before someone sees " I said As the from turn into a human.

Now staying in the middle of the room was kurama in his human form " dame kurama every time you come out you are alway stunning" I said purring as I walk closer to him all he does is stand their with a smirk and arms open.

I move into he's arms and nuzzle he's neck. I know kurama like this because he growls every time I do after I nuzzle his neck I start to nibble. Hearing him moan is a pleasure so he moves his head down and kisses me and I kiss back moaning and whimpering " kurama " I whimper as I kiss harder.

He growls and pushes me into the bed " alright my kit just relaxes" he said as he kisses my neck and I moan loudly " kurama " I moaned as he kisses down lower into he hits the rim of my pants I start to pant.

He unbuttons my pants and pulls down my boxers and pants and licks under my member

" ahhhhhhhhhh kurama please " I yell and I grab the sheet of my bed

he take it all the way and start to move his head up and down.

I scream he's name as he goes faster

" kurama I'm close " I said whimpering after two more time he has me coming down he's throat. He lick me clean and kisses me sharing the taste " that was amazing kurama " I said all he does is purr deep in he's chest into I fall asleep. After I'm out he follow right after.


End file.
